Mad Man
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: Vexen is a lonely man that lives by himself, one day he created a gorgeous man, will this gorgeous man be more than a friend? R&R MarluxiaXVexen


Okay this isn't for Christmas but it's just somethign I haven't uploaded onto FF yet so I thought I might as well do it now.

The Charaters do not belong to me.

* * *

A tall blonde man was hunched over an operating table, no he wasn't a surgeon, not even close. He didn't have many friends, or even any. Everyone that met him called him crazy, mad, an idiot and even stupid, but the most common one was a mad scientist.

He never had time for people, he was busy creating a new life, but this new life had soft layered pink hair and midnight blue eyes. It had a body to die for, but people couldn't see that. Vexen was busy making the new life a heart.

"Mmm I need to give you a name... don't I?" The blonde said to himself, looking down at the body. "Marluxia... yes I'll name you Marluxia." Vexen laughed, grinning to himself.

So far Vexen was doing well with creating the rest of Marluxia. Emerald green eyes were focused on making the heart. He wanted to make 'his' Marluxia real and loyal, possibly a lover as no-one wanted to befriend a possible mad person. Vexen did feel lonely, but then again he did talk to himself. The blonde grinned as he finished the heart, feeling it beat in his hand making him feel proud, slowly and carefully he stuck the heart in his new friend and possibly lovers body. Marluxia had perfect body features, but what sparked Vexen's interest was that a 'man' he was creating made him flustered, making him think he was going crazy. It was very wrong to love a man, but then again Vexen lived far out of the towns and city, giving him much space to do anything he pleased. His emerald green eyes gleamed as he felt a twitch from Marluxia which caused Vexen to grin.

Soon everything in the clones body was joined together, including the veins to his heart, arteries and all the rest making Marluxia real.

Vexen stepped back glancing at the time then he decided to go upstairs and make himself a coffee, the tall blonde man was happy with his home, he had a basement; where he made his lab, a ground floor, then the first floor where his bedroom an ensuite bathroom and another slightly small room, which was used as an office. The ground floor contained a bedroom, kitchen and dining room as one, a living room and bathroom. In the lab he kept a small bathroom and another room for a double bed.

Most people would consider the scientist rich or wealthy, his house was given to him by his now dead parents. Vexen had been given a lot of money, he'd spent most on his lab, then the rest of the house.

Emerald eyes looked into the kitchen, walking over to the kettle to turn it on and grabbing himself a cup and the milk. He added the coffee power to his cup and waited for the water to boil. "At least my experiment has finished, and I can have at least a small bit of sleep." Vexen murmured to himself. He subconciously played with a piece of his hair while he waited for the kettle to reach the right temperature.

He put the coffee powder into his cup, before pouring the now hot water into his cup, he added one teaspoon of sugar before pouring the milk in. The blonde stirred the ingrediants together, watching the small swirls in the cup. He closed his eyes for a slight moment before opening them and taking his hot cup of coffee to the table, sitting down at the table, he savoured the silence, but Vexen did want some company, and hopefully his Marluxia would prove to be good company.

He felt his body twitch, getting used to the coldness before he slowly opened midnight blue eyes. He slowly sat up on the lab table, he held his hands out in front of his eyes, inspecting them, he moved one hand to his head, feeling soft hair on it, he could also feel this soft hair on his shoulders. The man slowly sat up and slowly moved his legs over the side of the table, gently pushing himself off and stumbled a little. "Mmmm." He whined, trying to get used to his legs, he noticed some steps and there was a light shining down. The pink haired man blinked slowly and walked towards the light and slowly up the stairs, of course he didn't know he was naked, but when he was finally up the stairs he heard a voice he knew all to well just a little distance away.

The pink haired man whined a little more and walked towards the familiar voice. He blinked and slightly smiled when he saw a blonde man sitting at a table, looking like he was nursing a headache as he had a cup of some strong smelling stuff in front of him.

Midnight blue eyes gazed at the man as he slowly walked towards him, his heart beating quickly, his body tingling with some kind of buzzy feeling.

He smiled more when he saw the man look up at him, he watched as those emerald green eyes went wide.

"Marluxia, you're awake... and walking, can you speak?" He asked in a rather soft voice, he sipped at his coffee.

Said one blinked, he pointed at the blonde infront of him. "Vexen?" He said slowly, then to himself. "Marluxia?"

The blonde nodded, but smiled up at the man. "Please sit here." Vexen said softly and patted a chair.

Marluxia nodded and sat in the chair nexts to Vexen's. "Whats in that cup?" He asked quietly, tilting his head to the side alittle.

"Coffee, a strong substance that keeps me awake and my energy levels up for a while without me sleeping." He replied, gently pushing the cup over to Marluxia. "You can try it if you please." He added.

The pink haired male looked into Vexen's emerald green eyes for a moment, before he moved his hands to pick up the cup carefully and moved it to his lips, he took a tiny sip before making a face. "It tastes funny." He whined, handing the cup back to Vexen.

The blonde chuckled lightly and smiled at him. "It's the price to stay awake... and aren't you cold?" He asked, raising a delicate brow.

The younger nodded, "Yes, but it's only if I must stay like this then I shall." He replied softly, blue eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

"You silly man, you can wear clothes I don't want you getting sick or too cold." Vexen replied, placing the cup down and slowly standing.

Marluxia blinked and quietly watched Vexen.

"If you shall come with me I shall get you some clothes." The blonde said and held out his hand, knowing his newly successfully made Marluxia would possibly be cold and lost, as he was still getting used to his body and sences.

* * *

Okay, so I was wondering if I should do more of this, heh but either way I hope you guys liked this.


End file.
